The Prince of the Yotsuba
by fujin of shadows
Summary: A Prince was born from the navel of the Night. The Night gave birth to a Prince that can destroy Gods. He was a Prince born from darkness. He was born in darkness. He was raised in darkness. Darkness was his home. Darkness is where his kingdom lies, is were his family dwells. The Demon bore the Prince so that Darkness may prosper. May the night be beautiful forevermore. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**The Prince of the Yotsuba**_

_**Chapter 1: Childhood Arc Part 1**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

One would say that darkness is an entity that represents evil.

"I have arrived in the desired location..."

A young boy, nine years of age, would disagree with that statement rather strongly.

"..."

Darkness was never evil, but because of men's fear of the unknown, they consider darkness as something vile for they do not understand the aspect of the dark.

"The accommodations will do, though I must say it is too big for my taste…"

After all, darkness would obscure the sight of an average being. The dark would blind those who could not see past the lies before them. Those who could not see would always feel vulnerable and the things that would make men vulnerable would always be evil, would be something terrible in the eyes of men

"..."

They were fools, in the humble opinion of the young boy.

"That is highly unlikely…"

Darkness should never be fear. After all, darkness is just another form of light when looked at a different perspective.

"..."

And the boy preferred the dark rather than the light. That is why he is at ease in the dark room that prevents any light from touching him. For the young boy, darkness was warm, his equivalent of a safety blanket that would protect him from danger.

Or what protects danger from him.

"Yes, I have brought everything that is required for the task at hand. Do not worry, I shall be finish with this task sooner than later…"

Darkness was his oldest friend. He was born from darkness, and thus, he is at home in the dark.

He was born in darkness. He was raised in darkness.

Darkness was his home.

"..."

The young boy does not fear the unknown. For him, the fear of the unknown is an illogical defense mechanism of men. It was unnecessary, for in his mind, the unknown always triggered progress.

"That is uncalled for…"

Progress was always a complicated manner. Men sometimes fear progress, men sometimes would be threatened by progress, but it still does not change the fact that progress is necessary for evolution.

"..."

Sentient beings would always thrive to reach the next level of evolution. It was instinctual for every sentient being to move forward. Evolutions means strength and power, and every being that has the capacity to think, regardless of what species they are, would always desire for more power.

"I will be hanging up now…"

Those who could not evolve will die due to their own weakness. In a sense, Darwinism is a universal truth, it is common sense, and it is the truth of the world

"..."

The strong will live while the weak will die. It is an inescapable truth.

Death is the truth of all things.

"I love you too, mother."

Because of that truth, a new generation will always be born, and that generation will surely and always surpass the generation that bore it to the world.

That is a fact that cannot be avoided

_**(Scene Change)**_

***RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING***

At the loud sound of the ringing alarm clock, a young girl, eight years in age, slowly reached towards the alarm clock located on her bedside table.

She turned off the alarm clock before slowly sitting up, her delicate and small hands rubbing her eyes as she tried her best to remain awake.

The young girl glanced at her alarm clock and it read 4:30. It seems that she had forgotten to reset her alarm clock last night.

It was still early and the sun had not yet risen. The elementary school that she was attending would only open at 8:00AM and classes starts at 9:00AM. Considering the time, it was truly too early for her to actually rise from bed.

Truth be told, she should still be asleep and she was sure that if she lay down right now, she would probably get another hour worth of sleep.

But she did not do so in fear of sleeping in.

With great effort, she urged her limbs to move. The young girl got off of the bed and drew back the curtains, opening the window to let in some fresh air. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the cold air caressing her face.

She has always enjoyed and relished the feeling of 'coldness'. She did not know why but whenever she felt cold, she felt happy. In the cold, she felt at home, she felt safe, she felt empower, and there was nothing better than that.

Enjoying the cold temperature, the young girl looked at the horizon. It was still dark, as she predicted, and the stars were still shining above the night sky.

It was beautiful, the girl admitted while enjoying the scenery before her. She did not know whether this originated from being a direct descendant of the Yotsuba clan, but she, like the rest of her family, find darkness very appealing.

In fact, she believed in the old Yotsuba saying that states 'Light is a deceitful blanket that blinds one's perception of truth while darkness is the truth that would appear when one would ignore the deceit that shine strongly before you.'

The Yotsuba clan was the darkness of the Ten Masters Clan, and they were necessary regardless of how much the other clans fear them.

The young girl enjoyed the scenery for a bit, admiring the beauty of the dark, before closing the windows and curtains as she decided to start her day early.

Though her room was directly facing the backyard, and thus eliminating the factor of someone seeing her in her pajamas, as a lady, or lady-in-training as she preferred to be called considering her age and her desire not to have her ego inflated, she should first take care of her appearance before doing anything else just like her mother taught her.

With a soft yawn, she proceeded to head to the shower room to freshen up as well as to prepare for school.

The young girl's name was Shiba Miyuki, the daughter of Yotsuba Miya, now called Shiba Miya and Shiba Tatsurou.

She was their one and only child.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Good morning, Miyuki-san."

"Good morning, Oka-sama."

The current time was 6:30.

Miyuki took an hour to take a shower as well as to complete her preparations for school and another hour for her to browse her notes and recheck her homework. At that time, the Shiba household came to life as the residence of the house also rise from their bed.

Shiba Miya, formerly known as Yotsuba Miya, was already in the dining table, terminal in hand. Before Miyuki entered the dining room, her mother was nose-deep in her terminal as she examined her schedule for the day as well as browsing thought the news that she finds relevant. She did, however, remove her gaze from her terminal when she greeted her daughter.

The greeting that Miya gave her daughter was overly formal, but Miyuki was already use to it. After all, a person born and raised in one of the most influential and power clan in the country would undoubtedly have manners and elegance beaten into them, one way or another.

Miyuki glanced at the dinner table, before speaking what was currently in her mind. "I see that Chi-chi worked overtime yet again." Miyuki hid the sadness in her tone quite well. Shiba Tatsurou was a person that Miyuki could only describe as a workaholic and a absentee father. She barely knew the man that she calls father due to the fact that he spends most of his time at work.

Which was strange in Miyuki's opinion. Her father was employed to Four Leaves Technology, and it was owned by the Yotsuba clan, by her mother and his wife. All things considered, that should allow him to spend some time with his family and not lock himself up in his office.

"You do not need to stress yourself too much with regards to that man." Miya did not even remove her gaze from her terminal as she spoke about her husband in an apathetic tone. "He has his reasons for spending most of his time at his office, distasteful as it maybe." Miya said uncaringly, as if her husband was not worth the worry.

This further saddens Miyuki. Although she was young, Miyuki was aware that her father and mother did not love each other, and that their marriage was absolutely loveless and merely for convenience.

Miyuki knew that this would not change, not for a long time, if ever, but she often times wished that her parents would actually have a friendly, or at the very least, casual relationship with each other, at least for her sake.

She also prayed that her father would spend or spare a portion of his time with her. After all, her father does not have any excuse for neglecting her if her mother, the owner of the company, has time to spare for her.

"Good morning, Miyuki-san." Miyuki willingly ended her musing as she shifted her gaze towards the person who called out for her. She smiled at the sight of Sakurai Honami, the most reliable and loyal person that she knew.

Sakurai Honami was Miyuki's mother's guardian.

The guardians of the Yotsuba Family bore the duty of preserving their primary's life even at the cost of their own. This title came from the combat slaves that once rescued a young woman from the Yotsuba Family from enemy attack and were responsible for preserving the Yotsuba bloodline.

Miyuki liked Sakurai very much. She was different from the Yotsuba Guardians that she had met. Unlike other Guardians that the Yotsuba employed, Sakurai Honami had retained the life in her eyes.

Sakurai Honami was not a Guardian who had abandoned her humanity and life to protect Miyuki's mother. Instead, she was a guardian that protected her Primary (Shiba Miya) because she cared for her genuinely and wholeheartedly, and for that, Miyuki liked and respected her very much.

Miyuki often times pray that her guardian would be just like her mother's.

"Good morning, Sakurai-san." Miyuki greeted with politeness that a Yotsuba usually never show to a Guardian.

Normally, a proper Yotsuba would reprimand Miyuki, but her mother merely took the politeness that her daughter showed her guardian in stride.

Miyuki sometimes observed that her mother was rather soft on Sakurai.

"Good morning as well, Miyuki-san." Sakurai greeted courteously with a bright smile before shifting her gaze at her Primary. Miyuki did not know whether it was a trick of the light or if it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but she swore she saw Sakurai's eyes softening when she looked at her mother before returning back to their normal yet vibrant expression. "Milady, breakfast is ready." Sakura informed her while serving the food that she prepared for the mother and daughter.

Miyuki looked at the breakfast that her mother's guardian prepared, and she could not help herself but feel a little envious at Sakurai's skill in the kitchen.

The food before her looked very delicious.

"Western style breakfast, I see that you are experimenting." Miya said while setting aside her terminal before picking up her utensils with poise and grace that would baffle a normal man. Miya sampled the food before nodding in acceptance. "Excellent as always."

"Only the best for Oku-sama and her daughter." Sakurai replied with a small smile. "Should I prepare the car for transportation?" Sakurai asked dutifully.

"Have you eaten, Sakurai-san?" Miyuki asked, inserting herself in the conversation.

Sakurai gave Miyuki a thankful smile that also told the young girl that she should not worry about her but she appreciated the gesture. "I am an early riser than Miyuki-san. I have already eaten my breakfast to not burden Oku-sama and Miyuki-san of my needs."

A Yotsuba should not show any care towards a Guardian, and a Guardian should always be ready to serve at any given time.

"If that is so, then you may prepare the car and please retrieve some of the paper files that I have in my room. Those are very important contracts." Miya instructed her while steadily eating the food presented in front.

"It shall be done, Milady." Sakurai stood up and bowed at Miya before shifting her attention back to Miyuki. "Do you require any additional things to be loaded in the car, Miyuki-san?" Sakurai asked in courtesy.

"Just my bag, Sakurai-san." Miyuki answered while giving the guardian a pleasant smile.

Sakurai returned the smile that Miyuki gave her before vacating the room, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Miyuki-san," Miyuki gazed at her mother, and she could not help but admire the grace and elegance that her mother was showing. "What do you honestly feel about her?"

That was a random question, Miyuki noted, but she answered regardless.

"If Sakurai-san was a male, she would be a great father." That was not just a random thought. That was truly Miyuki's honest feelings about her mother's guardian.

"That she would." Miya voiced her agreement.

A comfortable silence was felt by the two as they continue eating breakfast, occasional broken by random questions that Miya ask her daughter. The questions that Miya asked was standard between the two, and it was their version of informing and updating each other about their respective lives.

"How is school? Does any of your peers bothering?"

"School is fine, Oka-sama, and I am normally ignored and avoided in school anyways." There was sadness in her voice that Miyuki was barely able to suppress.

"Your magic practice, have you been doing the modules that I am leaving you?"

"Yes, Oka-sama. As a member of the Yotsuba clan, I am aware that magic is a crucial aspect of my life."

"That is good to know but you are not required to push yourself too much. Regulate your training. I would understand if you skip some of the modules. You are still young and your magic has yet to be fully matured."

"I am move by Oka-sama's kindness, and I will not disappoint."

"See to it that you don't, but knowing you…"

Miya purposely left her statement hanging, but Miyuki knew that this was her mother's version of telling her that she would never disappoint her.

Miyuki silently thank her mother in her thoughts.

Breakfast ended in a silent note and after brushing their teeth, the mother and daughter boarded the car that was provided to every member of the Yotsuba.

The car that they boarded was an armored car design to look like a luxury sedan capable of holding at least ten people and it was designed to survive practically any ammunition known to man.

Miyuki and her mother were seated on the back of the car while Sakurai took the driver seat. As Sakurai drove the car out of the garage, Miyuki, for some reason, suddenly looked out of the window. She did not know why she did this or the reason escaped her, but for some reason she just decided to look out because of a whim.

Miyuki did not consider this important at the time but she had caught a glimpse of a boy, wearing the male version of the uniform that she was wearing.

That was not strange in itself, but Miyuki should have taken note of, what escaped Miyuki at that time was the fact that the boy was looking at their direction.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The mission that was given to him by the one person that he deems important was simple, so simple that a small part within him considered it an insult.

The mission was simple, yet it is long term, something that he found strange, but he did not voice it out or complain.

After all, she would never deceive him like he would never deceive her.

Their relationship was of mutual trust, from both parties.

And for the young boy, he has nothing but trust for the person that he considers his Queen.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki strolled across the halls of Seirin Elementary School _**(A/N: Don't ask)**_. As usual, everybody in the corridor whether they be her seniors or within her age bracket, were whispering and looking at her as if she was a side-show attraction.

Miyuki was greatly annoyed by this, but she ignored everyone around her with the best of her ability.

She has grown accustomed to the stares that the majority of her schoolmates give her at the very sight of her.

In her mind, they were not worth her time if they were only going to look at her and not approach her.

Miyuki was not a loner, far from it, but she did not have friends and this was not for a lack of trying. Yes, she has acquaintances, very few though and most of them were on-off acquaintances, but Miyuki does not want to refer to them as her friends. Miyuki did not know why, or she pretended to not know why children her age or few years older than her were afraid to speak with her.

As far as Miyuki knew, she was not an unpleasant individual, her mother raised her as such that she has perfect mannerism in public, so it baffled Miyuki why only few of her schoolmates were willing to speak or play with her.

With a dejected sigh, she entered her room and she once again felt depressed at the fact that all actions stopped and all eyes turned towards her the moment she entered the classroom.

Miyuki adapted a cold expression and merely walked towards her desk, ignoring the glances sent her way by her peers.

It took a long time for the class to actually compose themselves before the room was filled with childish chatter that was norm for kids their age. The chatter was mostly kids comparing the new toys that there parents bought for them or the activities that they were doing during the weekend.

Miyuki sat on her seat and tried to make herself as invincible as possible, but that itself was impossible considering who she is. She may not know this, but because of her bloodline and upbringing, she has a presence that most people would not be able to ignore. They could not ignore her due to her unique presence, and that evident to the fact that the group of girls chatting in front of her momentarily stopped talking as they turned their attention towards her, their eyes having varying expressions.

Miyuki gave them a neutral look and the group of girls automatically moved away from her.

Miyuki, once again, sighed in irritation from the action of her peers.

Although she did not care whether people were talking about her behind her back or all the stares that they usual give her, it still bothered her.

Miyuki, regardless of how mature she was, was still a kid that longed for friends, and to belong and accepted.

Miyuki was saved from her silent anguish, an anguish that she would undoubtedly deny, when the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning, children." The teacher of Miyuki's class was called Hinata-sensei _**(A/N: Again, Don't ask)**_. She was a sweet woman in her early thirties that fits the description of a caring and loveable, yet strict aunt.

The twenty-nine children in the class all stood up and in unison, greeted their sensei. "GOOD MORNING, HINATA-SENSEI."

The young, elementary school teacher smiled at her class before motioning them to seat down, which they did.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you all to a new friend." Hinata-sensei announced in a rather happy tone.

Chatter erupted at that announcement that Miyuki ignored as she focused her eyes on her sensei. The tone that Hinata-sensei used when she announced the news was a happy one for everyone but Miyuki.

Miyuki, who was raised as a Yotsuba by her mother, detected a strain in her sensei's tone as well as the small twitch in the eyebrows.

That piqued her interest a bit.

Also, it was strange to have a transfer student in such a late time of the year and in the middle of the school year no less.

It was in the middle of October after all, and a month of the second term has already passed.

Hinata-sensei settled the class down before looking at the door. Once again, Miyuki was able to see the strain that marred the expression of the usually upbeat teacher.

"You may now enter, Tatsuya-kun."

'_Tatsuya, what an ordinary name.'_ Miyuki randomly thought after hearing the name.

Although that change the moment she had gotten a look at the new transfer student.

When the door opened and a boy that was several months older than her entered, Miyuki had to do a double take before doing her best not to gape in surprised.

Black hair, an unassuming appearance, the boy that entered was nothing extraordinary, Miyuki would tell anyone that until she saw his eyes.

His eyes were azure, just like hers, but different, and yet Miyuki could not help but feel a sense of familiarity when she looked at those eyes. It is as if she had seen those eyes before or those eyes have stared at her before.

The eyes of the boy were empty and emotionless, and lacked the light and life that children their age should, must possess. Those eyes that he has were sharp and blank if anything else, dead in a way.

Another thing that Miyuki observed was the thin layer of Psion that clung on his body like a vice.

That alone was enough for Miyuki to identify the boy as a magician.

This was nothing extra ordinary at that revelation as half of the children in the classroom were also magicians. The reason that the new transfer student caught her attention was the way the Psion cling to his body.

The boy, Tatsuya, possessed an aura so tightly lid that he was not wasting a single drop of his Psion.

That is something that only an experience magician should be capable of.

Miyuki's eyes were now focused on the new comer as he inputted his name in the terminal on the teacher's desk. He seemed to not care that everyone in the classroom was looking at him with varying degrees of interest.

He then stood up in front of the class while his name appeared on the large screen beside him.

"My name is Tsuyoru (Four Nights) Tatsuya." Everyone in the classroom waited for him to add something personal in his introduction, but after an awkward minute, he remained silent while standing in the front of the class with a blank, unfaltering expression.

Miyuki took note of his tone and the manner in which he introduced himself.

His voice was cool and emotionless, complimenting his expressionless face, which made reading him difficult if not impossible, but he was still able to introduce himself eloquently and formally.

This made Miyuki's curiosity to the new transfer student grow.

Seeing that the new student would not add anything else to his introduction, Hinata-sensei let out a coughed to capture the attention of her class. "Tsuyoru-kun is seemingly a shy boy. I expect you all to treat him well and help him feel comfortable in Seirin." Hinata-sensei said with a smile before scanning the room. "Now for Tsuyoru-kun's desk, please be a dear and occupy the seat in front of Shiba-san. Shiba-san is the one seated on the second row, third column." Hinata-sensei instructed, and Tatsuya obeyed without looking at or speaking with the instructor.

Miyuki looked at the approaching boy wearily.

The expressionless face, the empty eyes, the unassuming appearance, even the emotionless tone, she could get that.

What she could not get was the fact that his footsteps were disturbingly silent.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Normally, a new transfer student would attract the attention of everyone in the class to such extent that the said student would be flooded with people that would want to talk to him or befriend him.

And the class that Miyuki was in was no different.

The moment that the bell that signaled for recess rang, the seat in front of Miyuki was flooded with students eager to speak with the mysterious transfer student.

But they were not given the chance.

The moment the bell rang and the doors were opened; Tatsuya already vacated his seat and exited the room.

Nobody, even Miyuki, noticed him move.

He was there one moment, gone the next.

Miyuki was also aware of the fact that the boy did not use magic to leave the room unseen.

'_How peculiar.'_ Miyuki thought before leaving the room herself, not wanting to be part of the blunders of her classmates. When she stepped out of the room, she was able to steal glimpse at the transfer student that earned her curiosity.

Tatsuya was, at the moment, at the process of exiting the building to go to the outdoor playground. This was natural considering that he was eight years old, and children his age should naturally have a desire to play with kids their age.

But Miyuki did not perceive Tatsuya as a person that likes to 'play' with children their age, or to play in general.

Curiosity overwhelming her, Miyuki decided to follow Tatsuya.

Miyuki grabbed hold of her CAD (Casting Assistant Device) and by inputting the right combinations and applying just the right amount of Psion, she was able to utilize a spell and made herself invincible to every non-magicians and inadequate magicians.

The spell that Miyuki used was a simple, for her, [Cloaking-Spell] that warps the light to prevent other people from seeing her.

Seeing that the spell was invoked properly, Miyuki approached Tatsuya as quietly as possible.

She did not have the walk long.

Tatsuya stopped in front of the large tree, at the only tree, located on the end of the playground. The tree was isolated from the many recreational types of equipment scattered in the playground, and it was an ideal place to overlook the entire vicinity. He momentarily looked at the leaves that were preventing the sun from shining down upon him before sitting down, with his back leaning on the tree bark. He then raised the arm that was holding a book before proceeding to open the book and read the contents of it.

Miyuki looked at the cover of the book, and she instantly knew that an eight your old boy shouldn't be able to read such advance text. She could not even pronounce the cover page, and it was in Japanese.

"A lady should not be eavesdropping." Miyuki was taken aback by that statement. "Especially someone of your caliber." Tatsuya raised his free hand and snapped his fingers.

Miyuki was suddenly assaulted by nausea before a shattering sound filled her ears.

She fell down due to being dizzy.

"Still too noisy." Tatsuya commented with a disgruntled sigh, Miyuki think it was disgruntled but she was unsure because of the fact that the boy in front of her did not show any expressions or emotions, from his face to his voice, even from his eyes and actions.

Tatsuya turned a page from his book, not gazing at Miyuki and simply focusing on the text that he was reading.

Still, he greeted her. "Shiba-san," Tatsuya's voice was monotonous, but it was also eloquent and polite, formal even that reminisce that of her mother's tone whenever she was upset or frustrated.

It took Miyuki sometime to compose herself. She stood up and looked down at the transfer student, in a literal sense not in a symbolic sense; she was not arrogant after all.

"Tsuyoru-san," Miyuki greeted coolly but neutrally. "Shouldn't you be getting to know our classmates?"

"That would be irrelevant, considering that I doubt that my stay here would be long." Tatsuya flipped another page of his book. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"It is none of your concern when I spend my time with my friends." Miyuki replied, not breaking the poker face that she has on her face. Miyuki was always sensitive for not having friends.

At that proclamation, Tatsuya spared Miyuki a glanced.

There azure eyes met for the first time.

At that moment, for some reason, Miyuki felt drawn to the coldness that those eyes possessed.

"You do not have friends." Tatsuya said before returning his gaze to the book that he was reading, not noticing Miyuki flinching at his accurate verbal jab. "But you are not at fault. It is difficult to find people that would meet your standards and it is better that way in the long run. A person like you should never lower herself just to gain the affections of plebeians."

It took Miyuki some time to fully comprehend Tatsuya's statement, but after she did, she could not help but feel endearment course through her body.

Of course, that did not show on her face. After all, she was used to people complimenting her, and most of the time, the compliments that were given to her all has underlying meaning.

"A person who does not know me should not say something like that." Miyuki rebuked calmly.

"I do not need to know you to be aware that people tend to avoid you and for once, you are at fault." Tatsuya replied evenly. "Though you are young, you are not cute but instead, you are beautiful, so beautiful it's intimidating those around you."

Miyuki was on the verge of snapping when she heard Tatsuya's accusation that it was her fault that people tend to avoid her, and she was about to freeze the monotonous boy in a block of ice when he told her that she was not cute. She has her pride as a girl after all.

But she halted her actions when he told her that instead of being cute, she was beautiful.

In Miyuki's mind, she was pretty sure that beautiful was higher, way higher than cute.

Of course, Tatsuya was not done yet and elaborated in a very uninterested tone. "At the moment, you possess the beauty that would truly terrify people from approaching you." Tatsuya casually flipped a page from his book, as if he wasn't causing the girl in front of her elation and discomfort. "Your beauty is that of a crystal, dazzling and glamorous, with the ability to catch the attention of anybody, yet extremely fragile. People would certainly look at you for you are easy in the eyes, very pleasant to look at, but approaching you is a different matter entirely." Tatsuya turned another page before sparing the semi-blushing girl a glance.

"Nobody would be willing to approach a person with a fragile beauty such as yours. They are afraid that if they do, they will corrupt or break your beauty, and that is a sin that is unforgivable. I think most of the children in this school know that in some degree, instinctually maybe, and that's why they avoid you as much as possible. They do so not because they do not desire to associate with you, but because they do not want to dirty your glimmering beauty."

"They avoid you because they knew that you are better than them, that they do not deserve to inhale the air that you breathe."

Miyuki's face was completely red after hearing that.

That was him singing her compliments that would reduced any girl their age into a spluttering and shuttering mess.

It would have been perfect if Tatsuya wasn't so apathetic when saying those words.

Tatsuya then turned his attention back to his book. "You're quite the delicacy in the eyes, Shiba-san, unfortunately, no one in this school will every have the courage to taste you up-close."

The bell rang after that last piece, and the first conversation between the two ended with Miyuki very flustered and confused.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki collapsed on her bed, her bag neatly thrown to a chair as she stared at the ceiling of her room.

Her day was extremely exhausting, and it was all because of the transfer student, Tsuyoru Tatsuya.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was someone that had affected her with only mere words, and it was the first time they ever met and converse.

This was significant because the transfer student only spoke to her, and that was during recess. Tatsuya made it a point to avoid anyone that wanted to speak or interact with him, even their teacher was only able to make him speak a few words, and that was during a graded recitation.

It seems that Tsuyoru Tatsuya was either anti-social or his social skills were just poor.

That or he just doesn't want to make any friends.

Still, he spoke with such fluent and eloquent that it impressed Miyuki. Her, and most of the girls in class.

Miyuki could not help herself but be curious of him.

"…_you are beautiful…"_ Those words kept echoing in her mind as the day passed.

Tatsuya might not know this but he was the first person to call her that.

And that's the reason why he confused her.

Miyuki was always wary of compliments.

Miyuki have shown her aptitude in magic at an early age of three, and when she was old enough to learn magic, she have shown both great potential and talent in magic. Because of that, she was showered with praises from most of her relatives.

The only one who was not openly complimenting her was her aunt and the head of the Yotsuba, Yotsuba Maya.

Yotsuba would always looked at Miyuki with eyes that told her that she had seen someone better than her and what she was capable of was nothing spectacular, something that terrified and disturb the eight year old girl.

But the rest of the clan seemed to not share Maya's point of view and were quick to herald Miyuki as a genius within their clan.

For a while, Miyuki was ecstatic from the praises that she was receiving.

But Miyuki learned that those praises were halfhearted early on, and it broke her heart in a way.

Though everybody in the Yotsuba would protect the family at a drop of a hat, a rivalry within the family still exist due to one fact.

Yotsuba Maya cannot reproduce, so the next head would be the child of either her sister or any children that is linked and related to the main family.

That opens a lot of opportunities for the branch families to rise to the top of the clan's food chain, which bore animosity within some of the members.

The one who bore the brunt of the animosity was Miyuki.

Miyuki was a direct relative of the current head, and she was the one who showed an early aptitude towards magic, and her skills and talent in magic as well as her grow rate were noteworthy enough to catch the attention of most members of the clan.

The attention that they gave her was mostly negative.

Miyuki was sure that most members of the Yotsuba would not wish her harm, say what you will towards the Yotsuba but they do protect their own with a ferocity that is very well known by most if not everyone in the world, but that does not change the fact that most of the Yotsuba, especially those with children that were possible successors, wanted her to crash and burn, for her to fail miserably.

And that was heart breaking for Miyuki.

She loves the Yotsuba, but she hated the fact that most of her family wanted her to fall.

That's why she does not take compliments at face value anymore, in fear that they were merely lying to her face.

"…_you are beautiful…"_

Miyuki blushed slightly at the reminder of the first and only conversation that she had with the enigmatic transfer student.

She wanted to convince herself that her classmate, that Tatsuya was merely flattering her with shallow words and he was merely a person who wanted something from her.

Regardless of how hard she convinced herself, she knew that was not the case.

There was no deceit, or any emotions for that matter, in his voice and face when he called her beautiful.

And in a way, that endeared Miyuki.

He not showing an expression or an emotion meant that he was not lying.

"…_you are beautiful…"_

When he told her that she was beautiful instead of cute, Miyuki would shamefully admit that those words made her heart flutter. Regardless of the voice in which he called her beautiful, that was the first time someone called her beautiful and it was a nice change of pace from being called cute.

Beautiful is always better than cute after all.

Miyuki had been called cute, adorable, and even pretty in some occasions. But she was never called beautiful by any of her family, even her mother.

Tatsuya was the first to call her beautiful, and for some reason, she felt a sense of delightfulness from that simple compliment.

But when he told her that the reason people did not attempt to befriend her was because of the beauty that she possess was that of a 'beauty so fragile that no one would dare lay hands on it in fear of corrupting or breaking it' confused her greatly.

"…_you are beautiful…"_

Miyuki sighed in weariness as those words echoed in her ears yet again.

She kept on wondering why those words kept echoing in her ears.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tatsuya was at the moment, having dinner.

That was normal if it weren't for the fact that he was eating alone…

…and also the fact that the ground beneath him was covered with beaten men that were bleeding and moaning.

Tatsuya did not mind this nor was he disturbed.

After all, he was the one who beat the men with an inch of their lives.

"The mission was successful." Tatsuya stated as mobile terminal was neatly place on his right ear.

"…"

"Yes, they are still alive. I will finish them after dinner. It is unsanitary to eat while being surrounded with rotting corpses." The tone that he used this time was the tone one would use to discuss the weather.

"…"

"I will now focus my attention on the new task that you have given me. I have already enrolled myself in one of the local schools according to your instructions."

"…"

"Yes, I have enrolled in the school that mother recommended for me."

"…"

"That is highly unlikely. None of them interest me, although I found one of my classmates rather enticing, but that's just about it."

"…"

"Was it Mother who taught me to be always honest?"

"…"

"That is true…No worries, she and I are merely classmates, nothing more, nothing less."

"…"

"She is a curios creature that much I would admit, but mother taught me well to control my curiosity."

"…"

"Of course,"

"…"

"I love you too, mother."

Tatsuya's mother hanged up the moment he finished his dinner.

Tatsuya rose from his seat. The moment that he stood up, silver flames leaked out from his body.

He made his leave, ignoring the screams that echoed as the silver flames encapsulated the men in the room.

There screams were muffled by the ominous sound of crunching.

* * *

_**Okay, THIS IS THE rewrite of the **__**God of Destruction: The Prince of the Yotsuba…..**_

_**This has better plot and more character development…..**_

_**The first three chapters would be Childhood Arc (Tatsuya/Miyuki)…..**_

_**Chapters 4 to 5 would be the Guardian Arc (Tatsuya/Suzune)….**_

_**Chapter 6 to 7 Military arc…..**_

_**And after that, CANON!**_

_**Pairing…(Tatsuya/Miyuki/Suzune)**_

_**I don't know why but Ichihara Suzune suddenly fascinated me after my reread of the novels…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Prince of Yotsuba**_

_**Chapter 2: Childhood Arc Part 2**_

* * *

'_Why are they running?'_ was the most prominent thought in Tatsuya's mind as he advanced against the targets that his mother ordered him to execute.

In Tatsuya's eyes, running from him was useless. He will, one way or another, catch them and then kill them. By running, they were just delaying their inevitable deaths.

Tatsuya could not help but wonder why people always try their hardest to delay the inevitable. The inevitable is called the inevitable for the simple reason that it can never be avoided, that it would happen no matter what. Delaying inevitable is pointless and a waste of energy.

That is why in this world, there is only one truth that cannot be change.

That truth is death. Everybody and everything would one day be turn into nothing.

And unfortunately for his targets, their death was him. He could not fathom why they couldn't just stand in front of him and accept their death.

Why do they struggle so hard?

Tatsuya looked at every one within his line of sight stoically before casually, slowly raising the gun-shape CAD in his right hand.

He took aim before pulling the trigger.

There was no light that was emitted from his body or from his CAD. Tatsuya, since the day that he could remember, have already mastered the control over his magic to such extent that his spells were never over or under powered.

The moment he squeeze the trigger, several of his targets collapsed to the ground, dead, their heads no longer occupying their bodies.

The strange thing about this was that, though they were bleeding from where their heads were used to be mounted on their bodies, there were no injuries on their bodies that suggested that their heads were ripped off, blasted off, cut off, or even bitten off.

In the eyes of anybody that looks at the body, they would have most likely assumed that the heads of the now dead men just disappeared in thin air.

Tatsuya lowered his CAD and sense that several attacks were coming his way.

It was pointless for those attacks were slow, painfully slow that it allowed him to establish a defense to protect himself.

Silver flames rose from his body and blocked the attacks without fail.

Without even looking at his attackers, Tatsuya continue his advance while the Silver Flames advances to those that attacked its conjurer.

The men that attacked Tatsuya tried to mount an offence against him from behind, but the Silver Flame, seemingly having a life of its own intercepted them. Tatsuya's attackers were encapsulated by the Silver Flame, obscuring them from the light and from the view.

The Silver Flames did not cause any heat or any burns and yet, the last thing that Tatsuya's attackers saw was a dark flash of silver before they were killed via full body strangulation.

Tatsuya ignored the sound of bones being crushed and continue advancing.

Everybody within his sight was his targets, and thus they will die. It is as simple as that.

Whenever he raised his CAD and pull it's trigger, either a group of people or single person died, either having his/her head remove or having a gaping hole suddenly appearing where their beating heart used to be.

Some of his targets tried to fight back, but the Silver Flames that seemingly appeared in mass around him intercepted those attacks before proceeding to kill those who dared attack its creator. The deaths that the Silver Flames gave the attacker of its creator vary from strangulation, decapitation, and laceration, but the Silver Flame did not cause death by burning.

Which was strange and unnerving for those who Tatsuya deemed as targets.

After an onslaught that lasted for a mere minute, Tatsuya stood in the middle of the building, CADs lowered to his side as he survived his handy work.

With the use of his special eyes, he no longer detects any life forms.

The Silver Flame around him roared to life when it suddenly defended its creator from the heavy air pressure that pressed down upon him. The ground around Tatsuya was reduced to rubble, but he was untouched as well as the ground that he was standing on and the ground that the Silver Flame was dancing on.

Corrections, there was only one life form left for him to kill.

Tatsuya looked up to see a lone figure, a magician, glaring at him with both anger and fear in his eyes. Tatsuya looked at him passively before sheathing the CADs that was held by both hands.

His mother had taught him many things. One of the lessons that Tatsuya would always consider important was how he should use his magic.

He has two offensive magic. His mother had hammered into him the situations in which he should use his magic.

His most destructive magic should only be use whenever he was ordered to slaughter in mass,

His most flexible magic should be use whenever someone challenges him to a duel.

The current situation was the latter.

Making slight adjustment to his gloves, black gloves that were clad with metal which also doubled as his secondary CADs, he brought up his hand and motioned for the Magician to come and meet his maker. This was not an arrogant gesture from Tatsuya's part.

Tatsuya was taught to measure the threat level of his opponents. With just one glance, he can discern whether the enemy standing before him is either better than him or beneath him.

The enemy before him was beneath him, so much so that he doesn't have to exert _much _effort in sending him to the afterlife

The magician took the gesture that Tatsuya gave him as an insult, and charged at him with all his might. Propelling himself from the balcony that he was standing on, he descended down at Tatsuya in a speed comparable to a motorcycle cruising through an empty street, the CAD in the magician's hand glowing in preparation for an activation sequence of a spell.

Tatsuya merely looked at the descending magician with stoic eyes while the magicians unleashed a volley of condense Air Bullets at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya did not move as his Silver Flames once again blocked the attack with ease.

The enemy magician landed in front of Tatsuya, at least five meters from him. The magician then unleashes another spell towards Tatsuya.

This time, the spell created a powerful sound wave that shattered every mirror in the warehouse that they were in.

The Sound Wave was an ideal attack because of the fact that it doesn't have to directly make contact with its intended target to cause damage.

Tatsuya, once again, did not move as the attack approached him. Instead, the Silver Flames grew and expanded to such extent that it covered the area that Tatsuya was standing on. Once again, the Silver Flames successfully defended its conjurer as the sound wave was dispersed the moment it touched the Silver Flames.

Seeing this, the enemy magician once again invoked another spell. This time though, the spell was not aim at Tatsuya but the ground that Tatsuya was standing on.

The spell was aimed to cause the structural integrity of the ground to weaken and eventually collapse. The magician hoped that this would loosen the footing of his opponent, which would distract him enough so that he can finish him off with a fast hitting and highly damaging spell.

The spell did not even reach the Silver Flames.

The Silver Flames parted to reveal Tatsuya with his arms slightly raised. He snapped his fingers, causing a shockwave of Psion to be released from his fingertips.

The shockwave of Psion did not destroy the spell; instead, it weakened the spell to such extent that its original power was lowered to a harmless level.

Tatsuya gazed at his opponent emotionlessly, and the emptiness of his eyes made his opponent flinch. "Four chances to kill me, you failed. My turn." Tatsuya said as the Silver Flame spiraled around him.

Seeing this, the Magician was about to ready another spell, but before he could, a loud, ear splitting noise assaulted his ears and made him disoriented.

His eyes widen in realization.

Cast Jamming, a technique that voided any rituals that may affect Eidos, a technique that slowed down and sometime, outright prevented magicians from using magic.

He was defenseless.

He was dead.

The last thing the man saw was a flash of silver before his entire body was torn asunder.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Normally, a child, regardless of what age, would be happy, ecstatic even whenever his/her parents would take him/her out for dinner. It is a universal law that children would always be happy whenever their parents take them out to eat.

Miyuki, on the other hand, was not one of those normal children that enjoy going out with their parents for dinner. In fact, she dreaded the times whenever her parents took her out to eat.

Miyuki loved her parents like any child should.

Miyuki would always love her mother more because Miya have shown her that she was important to her.

Miyuki loved her father, regardless if the man was an absentee father, and wanted him to spend more time with her.

That said, Miyuki would always feel a sense of disgust whenever all three of them are in public.

The reason why is because her parents would always wear a mask around her.

Miyuki knew that the marriage between her parents was absolutely loveless, she had accepted that bitterly, but the she would at least desire for the two to act friendly towards each other in public.

But that is not the case when it comes to Shiba Miya and Shiba Tatsurou. Behind closed doors, the two would ignore each other as if the other did not exist. In public though, they would act as a normal, married couple.

They would hold hands, they would kiss each other on the cheeks, and they would even share a smile here and there.

Suffice to say, Miyuki was revolted at how fake her parents acted around her when they are in public.

What's worse, if she was present, her mother and father would have her in between of them.

In public, this would give the image of a loving family.

In Miyuki's mind, the two were merely using her as a wall that would prevent them from touching each other.

Sometimes, Miyuki could not understand how childish her parents were.

Currently, Miyuki and her parents were in a very luxurious and gorgeous looking restaurant. They were sitting on a large round table. Predictably, Miyuki sat between her parents as the two spoke to each in a formal tone and overly formal way as they waited for their guest, a very important client, to arrive.

"The documentation seems to be in order." Miya muttered while looking at her terminal, ignoring the presence of her husband. Miya was wearing a formal dark-purple ball-gown with long flap and dark pantyhose. "Although, the presentation is lacking some important details. Some minor and a handful of major details."

"They are merely minor, I can compensate for the lack of details." Tatsurou replied evenly, not even glancing at his wife, his eyes fixated on the terminal in his hands. Tatsurou on the other hand was wearing a formal business suit that matches the color scheme of Miya's ball-gown.

"Be that as it may, this might send the wrong message to our client." Miya commented while shaking her head. "You should have submitted your presentation on time. I could have gone over it and make the necessary correction." Miya added in a scolding yet apathetic tone.

"Again, there is no need. The presentation that I have made is ideal for this specific client." Tatsurou defended himself calmly. "If he wants a more comprehensive explanation, I would be able to provide it."

"Be that as it may, I expected more from you considering your position in the company. You and I might have an _agreement_, but I still expect you to give your best in every project for the company like the rest of my employees."

Miyuki's heart ached painfully after hearing those words. That is the proof of how loveless the relationship between her parents is. To cal their marriage an agreement was painful for Miyuki to hear.

To blatantly show their daughter how loveless their relationship was nothing short of cruel.

Miyuki took a deep breath as she did her best to filter out the conversation of her parents. Listening to them have a silent quarrel would merely cause her pain that she did not want to deal with at the moment.

Miyuki glanced at her side, only to see Sakurai giving her an apologetic smile as the Guardian of Shiba Miya sat in a separate table from the family, watching over them while keeping her distance to not arouse any suspicion.

That smile lifted a bit of pain from Miyuki's heart. Sakurai was very supportive and she was always reliable, an ideal Guardian for any Yotsuba. Miyuki returned the smile with one of her own, but it was a bit strained with sadness and pain, something that Sakurai noticed.

Miyuki appreciated the expression that Sakurai gave her that indicated that she wanted to tell her something, to comfort her somehow. That filled her with some sort of relief, something that spurred Miyuki's tolerance to endure the negative atmosphere around her parents.

Miyuki mounted a 'thank you' to Sakurai, before refocusing her gazed to the door. Miyuki did not know the client that they were going to have dinner with, but he knew that the client was important for Four Leaves Technology, but for now, as her parents quarrel in the background, she couldn't bring herself to care.

She just wanted to get the night over with and sleep in her comfortable bed, to forget another disastrous dinner between her and her parents.

The sooner the client comes, the sooner the fake dinner will end, the better.

Miyuki, for the next five minutes or so, merely watched the door open and closing, and the goings and outings of the customers of the restaurant. The restaurant was Italian inspired, and it gives off a very homey yet sophisticated feel, which makes the restaurant perfect for lighthearted meetings and family outings.

That's the reason why her parents choose the restaurant for their meeting with the client, and also why they brought her. Apparently, the client that they were meeting was a family person, and they thought, at least her father, her mother was skeptical, that by bringing Miyuki, they could seal the deal quicker.

Suffice to say, Miyuki did not believe that her presence would clinched a business contract just like that.

With another sighed, Miyuki was about to divert her gaze elsewhere, but snapped her eyes0 back rather quickly when she caught glimpsed of a familiar person.

When Miyuki was mindlessly watching the door opening and closing, she noticed that the door makes a small sound whenever it is open or close. The sound was noticeable enough, but not enough to be annoying.

When the familiar person entered the establishment, the door did not produce any sound.

Miyuki also noticed that whenever a new customer enters or exits the establishment, the said customer would get the attention of most of the occupants in the restaurant for a second.

When he entered, nobody even looked at him, and that was due to the silent and unassuming aura that seems to cling to him like a vice.

The person who entered the restaurant was Tsuyoru Tatsuya, the mysterious transfer student and the enigmatic classmate of Miyuki.

It has been two weeks since Tsuyoru Tatsuya became her classmate, and Tatsuya still baffled her.

Miyuki's eyes was instantly fixated on the mysterious boy as everyone in the restaurant practically ignored him or failed to notice him. Sometimes, Miyuki does not know whether that's because of his stoic and silent presence or if he was using magic to deflect the attention of everyone away from him.

If it was the latter, why was she immune to his magic and why hasn't she felt a surge of power from him.

Miyuki concluded that it was not the latter, but the former.

Miyuki watched as Tatsuya sat in one of the tables of the restaurant that can only be reserve for two. A waiter that looked very suspicious in Miyuki's eyes, gave him a menu before leaving, not even waiting to get his order.

Miyuki contemplative for a moment whether she should make a move or not, before speaking. "Oka-sama, Chichi, may I be excuse for a moment?" Miyuki asked politely in a meek tone.

Miyuki's question caught the attention of her parents, who were still having a very quiet and petty argument.

Tatsurou looked at his daughter for a second before nodding uncaringly.

Miya was different though. She is, after all, called the Mistress of Lethe for a reason. She looked at her daughter with scrutinizing eyes for a brief second, something that which caused Miyuki to squirm, before giving her permission.

"You have ten minutes." Miya exclaimed before returning her attention to the terminal in her hands, once again ignoring her husband, something that her husband mirrored.

Miyuki did not have to think twice and quickly vacated her seat to approach her classmate.

Maybe this would salvage her rather gloomy evening.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Truth be told, even though Miyuki decided to approached her classmate, she did not know how to approach him.

Tatsuya was anti-social and stoic. He never approached anyone in class nor does he interact with anyone in their class, and everyone in their class, her included in some situations, mostly ignored him.

The first time Tatsuya spoke to anyone from their class was when Miyuki approached him in his first day, and that was the day that he called her beautiful, that was the day that somebody complimented her with no strings attached.

Miyuki never failed to blush whenever she recalls that certain memory.

Still, that was also the day she and Tatsuya converse for the first and last time. In the past two weeks, the two mostly ignored each other (Actually, Tatsuya practically regards everybody as invincible, and Miyuki was too busy doing other things). Suffice to say, Miyuki does not know how to approach or converse with the mysterious transfer student.

"Shiba-san…" Miyuki's musing was interrupted when she heard the unmistakably bland and blank tone of Tatsuya calling her name. Miyuki looked up, only to see she was merely an arm's length from Tatsuya, and the said boy did not avert his eyes from the menu. "I do not want to be impolite, but if you would please sit down. I would rather not have you getting any attention from other people." Tatsuya requested, and there was softness in his stoic tone that only made Miyuki more confused.

How can there be softness in someone's voice that was both toneless and emotionless?

Miyuki pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she walked towards the vacant chair across Tatsuya.

Although she stopped momentarily when Tatsuya suddenly jumped off his chair and walked towards her intended destination. Miyuki could only watch as Tatsuya pulled out the chair before offering it to her.

Miyuki stared for a bit before taking the seat, feeling slightly jumpy when Tatsuya gently pushed the chair forward to its original place, giving Miyuki access to the table.

Miyuki did not look at Tatsuya until he reoccupied his own chair, his attention back to the menu.

There was an awkward atmosphere that fell over them as Miyuki remained silent and Tatsuya's attention was merely directed elsewhere. Still, Miyuki shamefully admitted in her mind, that the awkward atmosphere that she felt with Tatsuya was better than the tense and somewhat hostile atmosphere that she felt when she was with her parents.

A minute has past and Miyuki was starting to think that approaching Tatsuya tonight was not a bright idea at all, when suddenly, Tatsuya spoke. "Permission to compliment you."

Now that question was enough to take Miyuki aback.

"What?" Miyuki was so surprised by the sudden question that that was the only thing that she could while taking account the situation.

Miyuki stiffened when Tatsuya looked at her in the corner of his right eye. "I would like to compliment you, but seeing how you reacted in our first conversation, I can tell that you do not like being complimented or receiving praise from others. I could make some assumptions why, but that is not important at that moment." Tatsuya then refocused his attention back on the menu.

Miyuki looked contemplative for a moment, before, with some hesitation, she gave her reply. "You may." Miyuki hoped that her voice was in its usual coldness.

When Tatsuya suddenly disregarded the menu and stared at her intently. Miyuki squirmed in her seat and waited for Tatsuya to speak.

After five seconds of silence, he finally spoke.

"Tonight, you do not look beautiful at all…" Miyuki frowned at this with her eyes furrowing.

It seems that she has misjudged Tatsuya.

"…Instead, you look angelic, as if you descended from the heavens itself to give mortals a glimpse of what true beauty looks like."

And the negativity that started to build in her after hearing that statement disappeared completely after that follow up statement.

Suffice to say, Miyuki's cheeks were bright pink, something that was noticeable due to her pearly white skin.

Miyuki tried to hide her blush, when Tatsuya continued. "Your dress fits you rather perfectly. The bluish-white gown of yours gives a perfect contrast to your midnight black hair and it also compliments your sapphire-like azure eyes, and the bow on your hair is an excellent touch. Also, you look immaculate with your hair down."

With each word that Tatsuya spoke, Miyuki's face took a deeper shade of red and, in her mind at least, the room suddenly became hot.

She should not have allowed the boy in front of her to speak to her in such a way.

When Tatsuya was about to continue, she interjected to save her face from becoming completely red or her heart from beating another octave higher than usual. "Thank you that would be enough."

Tatsuya complied and merely glanced at the window beside him, his eyes focused on the moon shining above the night sky. "I hope you do not question the integrity and the honesty of my words. I would never tell lies, just the truth."

Miyuki felt that that statement was left incomplete, but did not call him out for it; instead, she tried to strike a conversation with him.

"So, are you waiting for someone?" Miyuki asked, making the attempt to have a conversation with her enigmatic classmate.

"No, my mother just made reservations for me to eat here for tonight, hence; the reason why I am here." There was the robotic tone of his again.

"I see," Miyuki said slowly, making sure be extra careful with her words. She did not want to offend the only one who has the ability to speak with her in her class. "So you're alone for the night?"

"I am used to it." Instead of answering the question that Miyuki convey, Tatsuya instead answer her unasked question. "My mother is a very busy woman, and I am not, nor will I ever be her priority, I have accepted that and learned to adapt to that fact. She also knows that I can take care of myself and merely left me to my own devise, intervening only when she deems I need assistance. We live harmoniously because of our understanding towards each other, and I might even say that we love each other because of that." Tatsuya elaborated.

Miyuki took note of Tatsuya's answer. It was vague, but it was well constructed enough to satisfy anyone without arousing any suspicion.

Miyuki was able to deduce that because she was just not anyone.

Still, Miyuki took note of something with her short conversation with Tatsuya, and called him out for it. "Why is Tsuyoru-san not looking at me when he is talking to me?" Tatsuya, when he is speaking to her, either has his eyes out the window or focused on the menu, only sparing Miyuki a few handfuls of glances. Miyuki was not offended by this usually rude behavior, she was merely curious. After all, she did not know Tsuyoru Tatsuya enough to comprehend what's rude in his standards.

Tatsuya, for a moment, did not react before he focused his gazed at Miyuki.

Their eyes met for the second time.

This time, Miyuki could now see that his azure eyes that were strangely similar to her were not just emotionless and empty.

Those eyes were the eyes of a person with great power within his fingertips.

Those eyes were the eyes of someone who knows how to use that great power.

And currently, those eyes were focused on her.

Miyuki did not know why but she was sure that her heart skipped a beat.

"Shiba-san tonight looked angelic." Tatsuya reiterated his earlier compliment. "Shiba-san looked so angelic that even a person like me is dazzled with her breathtaking allure. Shiba-san looks so divine at the moment that I fear that if I look at her, I won't be able to take my eyes off of her." Tatsuya stated straightforwardly, his voice not changing from its toneless and stoic state, his face not showing any emotion or expression.

That alone was enough even for the most distrustful person to know that Tatsuya was sincere.

To say that Miyuki's entire blood was currently rushing to her head, was like saying that winter is cold.

That was a critical attack to her heart.

"Shiba-san looks so divine and enchanting. Shiba-san looks so enticing and appealing, simply irresistible." Tatsuya's stare was nothing short of hypnotizing in the eyes of Miyuki. "Shiba-san's beauty is so enthralling, so immaculate that I could not help but feast my eyes upon her."

Now, that was a sure killing blow to her heart.

At the moment, Miyuki would not have question if her heart would burst out from her chest or if all her blood was now stored to her head. To be complimented like that by someone that she knew was absolutely honest was something overwhelming.

The way Tatsuya complimented her was perfect in a way. Sure, if she was another girl, she would wish that Tatsuya showed a hint of emotion when he said those words, but Miyuki was not just another girl.

For Miyuki, the way Tatsuya complimented her was perfect because he did not show any emotions, and that meant he was sincere.

He was sincere when he called her divine.

He was sincere when he called her angelic.

And that was the best endearment Miyuki could receive.

"Miyuki-san…" Miyuki thanked the gods that she weren't even worshipping when she heard a familiar voice calling for her, but that change when she numbly turned her head to Sakurai.

Sakurai was standing several feet behind her, a teasing grin plastered on her face.

If it was even possible, Miyuki's face became even redder.

"Miyuki-san, Oku-san is calling for you." Sakurai informed Miyuki with a playful tone.

Miyuki tried to push back her blush as she vacated her seat, giving Tatsuya one glance and a silent thank you before walking towards Sakurai.

She wished that she had stayed when Sakurai suddenly whispered something to her. "I told you the dress would look good on you."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki sat on her bed, physically and mentally exhausted.

Miyuki wanted nothing more than to lay down on her bed and sleep.

But that is not to be, considering that her mother was sitting a few feet from her.

Customary when her father was actually at home to sleep, her mother would room with her.

Miya, at the moment, was looking at her daughter with sharp and narrow eyes like she was trying to peer into her very soul.

That gaze send shivers down her spine.

Sakurai, who was permitted by her mother to be in the same room as them, were standing on the door, the teasing smile that she has since she saw her with Tatsuya have yet to disappear.

"So," Miya started slowly and carefully. "Who was that boy, the one that you approached and converse with in the restaurant?" Miya asked curiously.

"Tsuyoru Tatsuya-san," Miyuki answered flawlessly, trying to fight back the blush that threatens to mar her face at the thought of him. Their conversation was still fresh in her mind. "He transferred to Seirin Elementary two weeks ago." Miyuki added as an afterthought.

"Are you two friends?" Miya asked softly, her gaze not changing.

Miyuki tried not to squirm as she answered. "We are not, Okaa-sama, we barely interact with each other."

"The way he was able to bring out such reactions from you speaks otherwise." Miya pointed out, clearly remembering how the boy reduced her daughter in a blushing mess.

Again, at the thought of her latest conversation with Tatsuya, Miyuki blushed, something that her mother and her guardian noticed.

Sakurai cooed quietly while Miya shook her head. "Sakurai, please reorganize my schedule for the month. It appears that I have to teach Miyuk-san how to resists seduction."

"Okaa-sama, Tsuyoru-san was not seducing me!" Miyuki defended her classmate, her voice raising half an octave.

Miya stared at her daughter with a raise brow, and it took Miyuki a mere second before realizing what she had done.

Miyuki instantly lowered her head and apologized. "Pardon me, Okaa-sama."

"Before tonight, have you spoken to him, interacted with him in anyway?" Miya questioned, taking Miyuki raising her voice at her in stride. It was a mistake that will not happen again.

"Once, in his first day." Miyuki answered, taking note of her tone to not repeat her mistake.

Miya nodded and carefully raised her hand at Miyuki. "Show me." Miya requested politely.

The Yotsuba is a special clan for two reasons.

The Yotsuba and the unique magic they possess originated from the Fourth Institute, the laboratory that created them and is now under the control of the family. Their ancestors were magicians with strong mind manipulation abilities that were selected and gathered together by the Fourth Institute in order to be strengthened and have their primary field of their magic calculation area directly modified as part of their research focusing on "endowment and improvement of magical abilities given by the mind's structure for the usage of mind manipulation magic."

The "Yotsuba" that was produced at that time inevitably descended from two types of magician lineages. One where one was born with a mind manipulation ability that was strengthened. The other where one was born with a calculation area that was warped by a strong power. These two heritages stood side by side and mixed to form the Yotsuba known today. Even those who shared the same blood displayed the two traits randomly. For example, Shiba Miya inherited the traits of the former with her _**Mind Structure Manipulation**_, a form of mind manipulation magic that only she can use; Maya represents the latter, as she did not acquire any form of mind manipulation magic, but instead a distinctive power from birth.

The second thing that made the Yotsuba special is their ability to share information to those who were related to them by blood. With this ability, the Yotsuba's were able to share memories and even enhance the magic of family members. Only the Yotsuba have this ability, and no other clan from the Ten Masters Clan was capable of duplicating this ability.

Miya was asking her daughter to share a memory with her.

Miyuki complied as she grasped her mother's hand tightly.

Magic surged between mother and daughter as information both flooded into their system. Miyuki was projecting a memory, and Miya was viewing and storing the memory to her mind.

This magic was a complicated Outer-Systematic Magic that came as natural as breathing for the Yotsubas.

The process lasted for a half a minute. It took Miya thirty seconds to acquire two weeks' worth of memory from her daughter.

The two let go of each other's hand, and Miya immediately spoke. "You are forbidden to interact with him."

"Okaa-sama," It took Miyuki all her might not to raise her tone at her mother yet again.

"The child is a magician and he was raised by traditionalist." Seeing the confused expression of her daughter, Miya elaborated. "Traditionalists are those who believe in the stereotype of magicians being only and purely humanize weapons, that magic itself was nothing more than weapons to be wielded." Miya exclaimed softly.

"The eyes of that child and how he acted, it was enough for me to comprehend that Tsuyoru Tatsuya, from birth to now, have been raise to use his magic purely for combat." Miya looked intently at her daughter, sensing some defiance from her expression. "The life story of that boy is written in his eyes. The boy has fought many battles, and has taken many lives, to such extent that killing is probably second nature for him."

"Though I do not have any crosswords with any people that views magicians like this, or magicians that views themselves as nothing more than weapons, but I do not want my daughter to be interacting with a magician that is raised only to be a weapon."

The night ended at that note, leaving Miyuki a bit sadden and dishearten.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_KYA, Shiba-san is so pretty!"_

"_Is that a new hairclip, it fits Shiba-san so well!"_

"_I wish I could look like Shiba-san!"_

"_Shiba-san's skin is so shinny. I wonder what kind of soap she is using because I also want to use it." _

"_Hey look, it's Shiba-san. She is getting prettier and prettier by the day."_

"_Wow, her hair looks so smooth. I just want to have my hands run through it."_

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was nothing if not honest.

It took Miyuki all the self-control that her mother instilled upon her to not growl or lose her composure from the words of her classmates.

She finally discovered why no one tried to befriend her. They were intimidated by her appearance, something that Miyuki did not understand.

At first, Miyuki did not believe Tatsuya when he told her that the reason why people were afraid to befriend her was because of her beauty, she did not believe him.

After all, compare to her mother and her aunt, she was as beautiful as a decrepit flower, in her own opinion anyway.

Still, curiosity overwhelming her, she started listening to the whispers of her classmates.

A day listening to the whisperings of her classmates, she discovered that Tatsuya was telling the truth. Her classmates do find her beautiful, so beautiful that it frightened most of them from approaching her.

After all, something that is both beautiful and fragile would natural attract attention, but nobody would be willing to approach it in fear of breaking it.

It is stupid in Miyuki's mind. She was anything but fragile. Miyuki was confident with her magic power, she was confident with her strength. She was strong, she was not fragile.

'_I'm not fragile.'_ Miyuki repeated in her thoughts fiercely as she entered her classroom.

What she saw when she entered the classroom was jeering.

Tatsuya was at his usual seat, reading a book as usual while ignoring everyone around him.

This was the norm when it comes to him, seeing that he doesn't interact with anyone in the class.

What was jeering in Miyuki's eyes was the fact Tatsuya was surrounded with six boys that were bigger than him and they were, in her eyes, delinquents. Some of the boys were not even part of their class.

Most of her classmates were doing nothing but watch the scene before them, none of them intervening as their classmate was about to be bullied.

"Tsuyoru-san, good morning." The biggest of the boys, and practically the head bully of their year, greeted Tatsuya in a somewhat sing-song tone.

Predictably, Tatsuya ignored him and merely continue reading his book.

There was a look of annoyance that crossed the boy's face. At that time, Miyuki would have intervened. She was not a person that condones bullying, but before she could take a step forwards, some of her female classmates walked in front of her and stopped her from approaching the scene.

"Don't do it, Shiba-san." One of the girls advised worriedly.

This, of course, naturally baffled Miyuki.

"You are really getting in my nerves, you nerd." One of the bullies exclaimed with a growl. "You think you're better than us, huh? Ignoring all of us, not even giving us a single glance."

Again, Tatsuya ignored those around him in favor of his book. He casually flipped the page that he was reading and proceeded to read the next page of his book.

This did not bode well for most of the bullies.

One of them, one the most physically intimidating, thrust his hand and grabbed the collar of Tatsuya's collar and lifted him up.

Miyuki gritted her teeth as she watches this.

"You know, you little turd, you are irritating me." The one who was holding him by the collar growled in anger.

Tatsuya did not even spare him glance or showed any reaction while he was held forcefully by the collar. He merely continued reading his book.

This angered the bully, which made him shook Tatsuya roughly. "I think it's time for you to learn how things work around her, Tsuyoru-san." The leader of the bullies exclaimed as he stood beside Tatsuya while his friend held him up by the collar. "You see, Tsuyoru-san, I don't appreciate you ignoring everyone, especially me. That is not how this class works." The leader began with a small, playful sneer.

Again, Tatsuya ignored them again in favor of flipping to the next page of his book.

This seemed to anger the bullies, to such extent that the leader took the book that Tatsuya had in his hand. "The way this class works is me at the top and all of you at my feet. Nobody is exempted, not even you."

For some reason, Miyuki felt something stirred in the classroom.

"Would you please give me back my book. I am not done reading it." Tatsuya stated calmly before giving the leader a book. "You have four seconds." Tatsuya added further as he shifted his gazed to the leader of the group.

That was the first time Tatsuya spoke without the teacher asking him anything. Although it was spoken with his usual bland and emotionless tone, Miyuki could not help but sense an edge of irritation in his voice.

Those words, especially Tatsuya's second statement, sound like a threat. Tatsuya, for all intents and purposes, was an average person. Everything about him was average, from his look to the built of his body; it was average, nothing spectacular. That's why hearing a threat from somebody like him was more irritating that threatening, something that the bullies around felt.

With a growl, the one who was holding Tatsuya cocked his fist and threw a haymaker at Tatsuya.

Miyuki cringed a bit at the sound the punch made when it made contact with Tatsuya's face, the sight of Tatsuya's head being thrown back from the force, and the laughter that followed made her angry.

So angry to the point the temperature in the classroom lowered several degrees.

"Is that it?" Miyuki was startled when she heard a voice that was so cold that it even made her spine shiver. Miyuki's eyes were fixed on Tatsuya as he snapped his head backed and looked at the boy who punched with dull eyes. "That is not how you throw a punch."

Tatsuya casually lifted his arms and grabbed the wrist of the one holding him. A simple flicker of his wrist, a loud cracking sound echoed in the classroom.

The boy let out a scream of pain as Tatsuya clutched his broken wrist rather tightly. "This is how you threw a punch." Tatsuya then pulled his fist back and threw a punch of his own, aimed at the gut of the person who hit him.

The punch connected and another loud cracking sound echoed in the classroom as the punch that Tatsuya threw lifted the larger boy off of his feet. The boy spat out some blood when Tatsuya suddenly grabbed the boy's head before driving it down to the ground hard. The steel floor of the classroom was dented and at the same time, the floor was painted with red.

Miyuki looked at this with a horrified expression.

Tatsuya casually fixed his collar before reaching to his side to grab the throat of the one who took his book. The boy that took Tatsuya's book was bigger than him by several inches and heavier than him by several pounds, still, Tatsuya was able to lift him up from the ground with little to no effort.

"Never aggravate a weapon." Tatsuya said with a toneless voice before throwing another punch.

This one had enough force to propel the bully half way across the room.

Tatsuya picked his book from the ground before reopening it. "Are you four going to aggravate me as well?" Tatsuya asked as he covered his face with his book, completely missing the expression on the faces of those who attempted to bully him. "If so, do it now and I will happy to show you all your makers."

The calmness and coldness in which he said those words caused shivers down the spines of those who were listening to him, even Miyuki as she remembered what her mother told her about Tatsuya.

"_The life story of that boy is written in his eyes. The boy has fought many battles, and has taken many lives, to such extent that killing is probably second nature for him." _

Seeing Tatsuya right now, Miyuki admitted that once again, her mother was correct with her assumption.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was lunch time and once again, Miyuki was looking at Tatsuya with eyes filled with curiosity. He was occupying his usual reading spot during lunch, and that was the place that they spoke to each other for the first time, under the shade of the lone tree in Seirin Elementary School.

Taking a deep breath, she approached Tatsuya and greeted him formally.

"Tsuyoru-san…"

"Shiba-san…"

The two children greeted each other as Miyuki took a seat right beside Tatsuya, yet there were still several inches between them.

Miyuki glanced at Tatsuya, who did not spare her a glance in favor of continue reading his book. After the fiasco in the morning, Tatsuya and those who tried, and failed miserably, to bully him that was still conscious was escorted to the principal's office. The two that incurred the wrath of Tatsuya were escorted to the nearest hospital. Apparently, Tatsuya injured those two to such extent that they needed to be rush to the hospital to mend their injuries.

Miyuki have not seen Tatsuya after that until recess, which is strange considering that the six bullies were suspended immediately while Tatsuya did not received any sort of punishment. That seems to upset their homeroom teacher, which made her give Tatsuya dark looks, something that he ignored in favor of reading his book throughout class.

This annoyed Hinata-sensei considering that Tatsuya have established himself as one of the best student in her class, and that was without trying.

In Miyuki's opinion though, Hinata-sensei did not have the right to be angry with Tatsuya considering that he was just defending himself. It was a bit excessive though.

"I'm surprised you are not afraid of me." Tatsuya, once again, started their conversation. "After what I did to those trashes, I thought you would have avoided me like I was a walking plague."

That was one of the grimmest ways possible to start a conversation, but a start is a start.

"They deserve the beating, considering that they were jerks, but you overdid it." This was the first time Miyuki spoke to Tatsuya in an informal manner and with a tone that was not, in any way, shape or form cold.

"Are they still alive?" That was a dark question that made Miyuki raised a brow.

"Yes," Miyuki answered, and she waited in anticipation for Tatsuya to reply.

She did not wait for long. "Then I did not overdo it. If I overdid it, those six would have been reduced to dust, or at least, they would be buried six foot under by now."

As Tatsuya spoke, Miyuki could sense something reeling inside of her as the conversation that she had with her mother once again surfaced.

Curiosity overtaking her, she asked a question that should have never been asked. "Have you killed before, Tsuyoru-san?"

Tatsuya tensed.

It was barely noticeable but Miyuki saw it, barely.

At that moment, Miyuki received his answer.

Tatsuya closed his book and looked at Miyuki.

For the third time, their eyes met. Azure eyes that have seen light and accepted darkness met the Azure eyes that only knew darkness and seen death for far too long.

There was silence between them that was broken by Tatsuya sighing.

"Two,"

"Is that the number of people that you have killed?" Miyuki asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"That's the number of people that successfully escaped from my claws. As for the body count, I've already lost count." Tatsuya then looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at the main building of Seirin Elementary. "Let's just say I've taken enough lives to fill this entire school to the brim."

That was an answer that, for some reason, Miyuki anticipated. The looks in Tatsuya's eyes, now that she had a good glimpse of them, were hallowed and empty, borderline dead.

Yup, her mother's theory was correct. Tatsuya was raised to be a weapon.

"Since when did you start killing?" Miyuki could no longer reign in her curiosity.

Tatsuya looked at her in a way that made Miyuki fidget a bit, but he answered nonetheless. "Twenty-two minutes after I was born."

Miyuki was taken aback by that answer as a look of disbelief crossed her face.

Tatsuya, seeing this, brought his hand in front of Miyuki. With a surge of Psion, his hand was cover with Silver Flames, flames that did not generate any sort of heat.

"I was born with a high aptitude towards Magic, and my affinity towards my innate magic is so high that I am incapable of casting any magic aside from my inborn magic. That itself is an abnormality seeing that I am far from being Born Specialist Magician." Tatsuya told her before the Silver Flames in his hands disappeared; signaling that he has lifted the effects of his magic, and Miyuki could not help but be a bit disappointed.

Miyuki found those silver flames very beautiful.

"The first thing that I remember after I was born was darkness and the color silver." Tatsuya continued and Miyuki listened to him tentatively. "The darkness that I remembered when I was born originated from my mother. Her aura, her presence, it was so dark that it could eclipse the brightest star, and it was beautiful, so beautiful that I wanted to be held by her. She held me and by her touch, I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine, and it intoxicated me to such extent that I instantly loved my mother."

"After a moment of being in my mother's arms, she whispered something to me, an order, her first order for me. She told to kill everyone in the room, so I did. I remembered when I was held by mother, the color silver flashing before my eyes whenever my blink. So I closed my eyes, I imagined grasping that color, and when I opened my eyes, the room that I was in was already covered with blood, with silver flames dancing throughout the room." Tatsuya finished his story, his expression unchanging as if he did not tell Miyuki anything significant.

Miyuki stared at Tatsuya. Miyuki was noticing that she was doing a lot of staring when it came to Tatsuya, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. What she just heard was absurd.

There was no one who is capable of using magic twenty-two minutes after birth. That is impossible, regardless of how high one's aptitude towards magic is. Even she was only capable of magic at age three.

Another thing, how can somebody remember everything that took place at their own birth?

Still, looking at Tatsuya's unchanging expression, she could not help but believe him.

"You are not lying to me, right?" Miyuki asked, wanting to at least confirm her suspicion.

Though the two may not have notice this, but their eyes have yet to move an inch as they focus on each other's gazes.

"One of the most significant things that my mother taught me is to never tell a lie. Lies can be seen and detected, even if one is an adept liar, a lie can be discerned using various means."

"Honesty, however, is a different case. People often times denied the truth for it is convenient for them. That is human nature, a nature that is considered a defense mechanism for human beings. That is why the truth is much more dangerous than lies."

"That is why my mother taught me to always tell the truth. Even when deceiving or manipulating my targets, I always tell the truth, it just the matter of organizing and bending the truth so that it can be of your convenient."

That was a rather elaborated answer, but Miyuki could work with that. Strangely though, Miyuki noted, that it was similar to what her mother taught her.

'_All lies are base on truths. Do you want to know the trick to tell a good lie? It's very simple; stick as many truths into it as you can. Never tell an outright lie, especially if you're an honest person. One whole lie will only lead to another, and before you know it, you'll entangle in a web that you won't be able to talk yourself out of. Always stick to half truths whenever you need to lie.'_

In some weird way, it seems that the way their respective mothers taught them was similar.

"Sorry for doubting."

"If you have not doubted me, then it meant that I have overestimated you. I am glad that my initial views of you still stand." Tatsuya then lifted his hand and gently caress Miyuki's cheeks. Strangely, Miyuki did not pull back and allowed Tatsuya to do as he pleases.

Also, Miyuki was strangely comfortable and delighted in the way Tatsuya caressed her cheeks.

"You are an anomaly." Tatsuya said randomly as he continued to trace the features of Miyuki's face. "You are strong, very strong, and I could even tell that you would and could give me a challenge, unlike most of the people that my mother required me to kill."

"And yet, you look so fragile. You remind me of ice in a way, beautiful yet extremely fragile. I would even admit that I am hesitant, that I am afraid of touching you. I fear that if I lay a hand on you, I would shatter you."

"You are touching me right now, and I have yet to be broken." Miyuki grabbed the hand that was caressing her face before pressing the palm on her cheeks.

The sensation that she felt was beyond anything that she have ever felt before.

The two stayed in that position for the remainder of lunch period. A few that saw the two would have mistaken them as childhood sweethearts, but they could not bring themselves to care as they enjoyed each other's presence.

When the bell that signaled the end of lunch, Miyuki finally released Tatsuya's hand and gave him a beaming smile.

"We are friends, right?" There was hope in Miyuki's voice, hope and excitement of finally having someone that she can call a friend.

"You are an anomaly." Tatsuya reiterated yet again. "Normally, I would have killed you. You know too much about me, and that should warrant me to end your life."

Miyuki was not staggered by that statement and continued smiling at Tatsuya.

And Miyuki was rewarded with a small smile from Tatsuya.

"But strangely enough, the thought of me erasing you from this plane of existence repulse me. I do not have the right to eliminate a person as beautiful and as pure as you."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki was smiling as she lay on her bed. Miyuki was smiling a smile that is capable of lighting the darkest of nights.

Miyuki was happy for finally having a person that she can call a friend.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was now her friend, and she could not help but be ecstatic.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was a person of her age that was completely honest with her.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was the first person that called her beautiful and meant it.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was the person that interests her to such extent that she would be defying her mother for the first time.

Normally, Miyuki would never, ever think of disobeying her mother. Her mother, after all, only wants what's best for her.

And when she told her to stay away from Tsuyoru Tatsuya, Miyuki knew that her mother has a good reason why she wanted her to not associate with the transfer student.

Yet, no matter how hard Miyuki tries, she could not stay away from him.

Tsuyoru Tatsuya was the person that had captured her interest and fancy, and she did not want to let him go.

She wanted to know everything about him.

How he was raised?

Who his mother was?

What magic he was capable of?

How powerful he is?

How great of a fighter he is?

She wanted to know everything about him.

And she would do so, regardless of what his mother would say.

_**(Scene Change)**_

She was an anomaly, Tatsuya thought while gazing upon the house of one Shiba Miyuki.

Shiba Miyuki was the first person to have ever interest him aside from his mother.

Shiba Miyuki was a person that, in his mind, was much more beautiful than his own mother. In every aspect, Shiba Miyuki was many times more beautiful than his own mother.

And that baffled young Tatsuya.

Without trying, with only three conversations, the young girl named Shiba Miyuki had garnered his attention. Tatsuya would even say that he was attracted to her.

That wasn't supposed to happen, seeing that he was emotionally crippled since birth, and his mother made sure to not rectify that.

Yes, he cared for his mother, but that does not say much. Tatsuya loved his mother by the virtue of the fact that she was the one who gave birth to him, and thus loving her was in his DNA. Any animal would care for the being that gave life to them; it's instinctual and thus unavoidable.

It was pointless to avoid the things that cannot avoid after all.

And that's why he was a person driven by four things, logic, knowledge, instincts, and the orders or whims of his mother. All of those were engrave into him the moment he was born

By all extent and purposes, he shouldn't be interested in Shiba Miyuki.

But he was, the very first time he laid his eyes on her, he immediately defined her as someone who is noteworthy.

And that has never happen before.

Though he was nine years old, he has seen and been through a lot in his short life and nobody but his mother had given him the vibe that Miyuki was giving him.

Only Miyuki was the person who was able to enthrall aside from his mother.

Tatsuya could not help but ask the question why.

Why was Shiba Miyuki so interesting to him?

Tatsuya pondered that thought as he made his way to the house that his mother gave him to inhabit for the task that she had given him.

Maybe, before he leaves, he would get his answer.

For now, he wanted to get to know the anomaly known as Shiba Miyuki.

After all, just as long as the task is done, his mother would not complain to him indulging himself with his whims.


End file.
